


'I’m not the one sitting naked on a kitchen counter'

by My_Wildflower



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Domestic, Fluffy Ending, Hand Jobs, M/M, Married Couple, Porn With Plot, Reddie, Rough Sex, Smut, eddie is a little scandelous, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Wildflower/pseuds/My_Wildflower
Summary: It was hard at first, raising two kids. But in between all the diapers and the milk bottles and the Sippy cups and picking them up from school they were happy. The four of them and their Pomeranian: Barry. The kids were now 5 and 7 which meant they could do a lot of things by themselves, but they were always around and it’s not like they minded, not at all, and it’s not like Richie has been counting but it has been 3 months since he’s had ANY sort of action with Eddie. Not that he has been counting. They managed to get their daily dose of kisses in and their nightly cuddles, but that’s all they have the energy for at night. Cuddles.Tonight was different though.Or, the one where Richie and Eddie haven't had sex in 3 months and they finally snap.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	'I’m not the one sitting naked on a kitchen counter'

**Author's Note:**

> Deadass just some good Reddie smut I wrote with the help of one of my friends.   
> I hate to say this but I think you can really tell I'm horny for Bill's hands, so please don't bully me. 
> 
> Love y'all! <3

‘Next’ Richie says as their little boy hops on to his lap. This is their nightly routine, Richie brushes their kids' teeth, while Eddie brushes and braids Bev’s hair and helps Stan into his pajamas. They tried to do it the other way around but Richie got Bev’s hair more tangled up than sorted out and the kid’s claimed that Richie’s lap was more comfortable to sit in than Eddie’s and to be honest, Eddie had to agree with them on that one.

It was hard at first, raising two kids. But in between all the diapers and the milk bottles and the Sippy cups and picking them up from school they were happy. The four of them and their Pomeranian: Barry. The kids were now 5 and 7 which meant they could do a lot of things by themselves, but they were always around and it’s not like they minded, not at all, and it’s not like Richie has been counting but it has been 3 months since he’s had ANY sort of action with Eddie. Not that he has been counting. They managed to get their daily dose of kisses in and their nightly cuddles, but that’s all they have the energy for at night. Cuddles. 

Tonight was different though Eddie had been giving Richie looks all day long. During dinner, he rubbed his foot all the way from Richie’s foot up to his thigh and kept it there. When they were doing the dishes and the kids were watching TV there was this weird tension between them and Richie really hoped he was reading the vibes right.

‘alright, now give me the sable-tooth tiger!’ Richie says and Stan bares his teeth fully so that Richie can brush them even further. Eddie laughs at the adorable scene in front of him and starts on Bev’s signature two braids while she rambles on about her day at school. ‘Alright, all done’ Richie says while he cleans Stan’s mouth off ‘Let’s get you two to bed’ Eddie says as he ties off the second braid. Stan tries to jump off Richie’s lap but in the process kicks him in the groin. Richie grunts and closes his eyes in pain ‘oh I’m sorry daddy I didn’t mean to…’ Richie sucks in a breath of air and strokes over Stan’s hair ‘It’s okay baby, go off to bed, I’ll tuck you in in a second.’ 

The kids run off to their rooms and Eddie crouched down in front of Richie and put his hand on his thigh ‘are you okay, daddy?’ he asked, trying to make his voice sound as innocent as possible. Richie’s eyes widened ‘Eddie are you…’ but before he could finish Eddie had gotten up and left the bathroom. Richie walked into Bev’s room to find her putting a blanket on Barry who was laying at the foot of her bed. ‘C’mon Bev you know the rules, Barry sleeps downstairs’. Richie says as he sits down at the edge of her bed. Bev sighs and turns her eyes into the puppy dog ones she knows Richie can’t resist. It’s not like he can resist anything when it comes to Bev. ‘But daddy, he gets lonely downstairs, all in the dark, and he told me gets bad dreams at night’. Richie smiles and kisses the top of her head as he pulls the blanket up to her chin ‘fine, but if he pees, you have to clean your own bed’. Bev grins as Richie walks out of the room ‘I love you’. ‘Love you daddy’ he hears as he closes the door behind him.

When he’s said his goodnights and I love you’s to Stan he walks down the stair and into their kitchen where he finds Eddie pouring himself a cup of coffee behind their kitchen island. He walks up behind him, wraps his arms around his waist, and softly kisses his neck ‘do you think that’s funny, riling me up in front of the kids?’ he whispers into his ear. Eddie chuckles and stirs his coffee ‘it was just a joke Rich, calm down’. Richie pulls his husband closer so that he can feel his bulge against his back ‘fucking hell, Richie, what the fuck.’ Richie kisses Eddie’s shoulder and works his way up to his ear ‘You should be glad it’s still working after Stan kicked me’. 

This brought Eddie’s mind back to the kids ‘The kids are upstairs’. ‘come on, they’re fast asleep’ Richie’s hand trails from Eddie’s waist to the growing bulge in his jeans ‘Tell me to stop and I’ll stop’ he says as he starts massaging. Eddie just moans and grinds back against Richie’s now fully hard dick. This is the only answer Richie needs, as he turns Eddie around and puts him on top of their kitchen island. Eddie hates the fact that Richie is that much taller and can just lift him up whenever he pleases, but right now it’s not a complaint at all. ‘Fuck Richie, I’ve missed this’ Eddie whispers against the taller man’s lips before he pulls him in for a sloppy kiss. Eddie wraps his legs around Richie’s waist and pulls him, if possible, even closer. ‘come on babe, lay down for me’ Eddie leans backward to lay down on the kitchen island as Richie starts to open Eddie’s belt. Eddie closes his eyes as he feels Richie’s warm mouth, mouth at his clothed erection. He tries to focus fully on Richie but somewhere in the background, he hears a door open upstairs. 

He shoots upright and pushes Richie off him just in time for Bev to walk in holding Barry. ‘Barry peed in my bed’ Eddie looks over at Richie who looks a little bewildered. His hair is a mess, his glasses don’t sit on his face like they’re supposed to and his ugly Hawaiian shirt that’s usually tucked into his pants is now messily hanging out of it. ‘Oh baby’ Richie quickly gathers himself and guides Bev back upstairs ‘let’s get your bed cleaned up’ and walks back upstairs with her.

When they’ve taken off all the dirty bedding and put on clean ones he tucks Bev back into bed ‘alright little troublemaker, let’s go off to dreamland’. Richie turns off her nightlight and as he’s about to leave the room Bev calls him back ‘dad can you take Barry downstairs with you?’ Richie smiles and turns the light back on ‘What about his bad dreams?’. Bev looks puzzled for a second ‘Uhm’ she stutters ‘Barry just told me he’s not afraid of them anymore and that he would like to sleep downstairs again’. Richie let’s out a full belly laugh and picks Barry up ‘alright, goodnight darling. He walks back downstairs and into the kitchen stops in his tracks nearly dropping the dog he’s holding under his arm.

Eddie is sitting naked on their kitchen island. One of the nastiest grins Eddie has ever seen appears on Richie’s face. Richie walks over to the living room, puts the dog in there, closes the door behind him, and leans against it. Richie still has the same filthy smirk still plastered on his face and it fired up that tingling feeling in Eddie’s stomach. ‘Watcha doing, daddy?’ Richie growls as he slowly walks over to where Eddie is sitting. Eddie spreads his legs which for Richie is an invitation to stand between them and pull Eddie closer to him. ‘Fuck Edds, you drive me mad’ Richie moans as his hands slide down Eddie’s body. ‘You’re such a dirty old man’ a grin appears on Eddie’s face while he says this. Richie snickers ‘hey, I’m not the one sitting naked on a kitchen counter’. Eddie smirks while Richie starts kissing down his body.

He kisses down his chest tattoo and softly sucks at his left nipple while rubbing his right. As he’s kissing further down his body, Richie slowly pushes Eddie back onto the countertop so that he’s lying down. When Richie finally reaches his throbbing member he wraps his pink lips around the tip and sucks gently. Eddie moans and arches his back, but Richie pins him back down with his big, hairy hands. He puts two of his fingers into Eddie’s mouth, who obediently starts sucking as if it were Richie’s cock. 

His husband's dick is fully in his mouth when his hand slides down to his ass and slowly circles his hole with his long finger. Richie feels Eddie’s dick hit the back of his throat and softly gags, the vibration working his way through Eddie’s entire body. Eddie pulls his hand through Richie’s hair and tangles his fingers in his long locks. Richie has been growing out his hair lately and Eddie just loves to run his fingers through it. He softly pulls at it making his dick hit the back of Richie’s throat again. By now, Richie has worked Eddie open a little and has two fingers inside of him. Eddie sits back up and pulls Richie in for a sloppy kiss. Richie’s lips are wet from the saliva and precum but Eddie doesn’t mind.

‘I want you inside me Rich, fuck me’ Eddie unbuttons the god awful Hawaiian shirt Richie chose to wear today and kisses his hairy chest. Richie moans and tries to push Eddie back down ‘Eds, I need to stretch you further, I don’t want to hurt you’. Eddie’s fingers quickly unbuckle Richie’s belt and he kisses his lips again. ‘I don’t care. I want you right now’. Richie would protest but he knows it’s no use arguing with his small, 5’9, angry clusterfuck of a husband and lets him pull down his pants.

Richie tries to pull Eddie close but Eddie pushes him off ‘not here, we eat here with the kids’. Eddie expects a load of complaints from Richie, but he just groans, picks him up, and pushes him up against the wall opposite of the kitchen island. He crashes his body into Eddie’s with his full weight and the air escapes Eddie’s body temporarily ‘this better for you princess?’. Eddie wants to respond but is taken off guard when Richie slides the tip of his rock hard dick into his hole. 

Eddie can’t control himself and lets out a loud moan that for sure is hearable upstairs. Richie is quick to put his hand over Eddie’s mouth ‘what was that about the kids’ he breathes against his neck. Richie hears Eddie groan a soft ‘asshole’ but doesn’t respond. Instead, he slides his dick in all the way and starts rocking gently into Eddie who, as a sign of pleasure, drags his nails over Richie’s back. Richie groans out in a mix of pleasure and pain and slams into Eddie a little harder. Just when Eddie has gotten used to the rough rhythm Richie almost pulls all the way out and looks at the smaller man, sweaty panting and a little wrecked, resting his head against the wall behind him. His hair is a mess and he has a faint smirk on his lips.

‘Fuck Eds,’ Richie groans and looks at him with a loving look in his eyes ‘you’re so fucking beautiful, I love you’. Eddie smirks and instead of answering, pulls Richie back into him with the heels of his feet that are digging into Richie’s back. Richie’s lips meet his in a dirty kiss and Eddie moans into his mouth as Richie hits his prostate ‘I love you too, asshole’. Richie smiles against his husband's lips and they rest their foreheads together as Richie mercilessly pounds into Eddie. ‘cum for me daddy’ Eddie pants into Richie’s ear and as if that were his sign, he unloads into Eddie’s hole, cum leaking out of him, dripping onto the floor.

Richie wraps his hand around Eddie’s erection and starts pumping at the same pace he’s hitting Eddie’s prostate. Eddie groans and cums into Richie’s large hand. Richie moves his hand from Eddie’s dick to his own mouth and licks of the cum that’s dripping onto his arm. When he’s come down from his high he rests his forehead against Richie’s again. ‘I meant that’ Eddie softly says ‘I love you so much’. Richie smiles and presses a soft kiss against Eddie’s lips ‘I love you’ he nearly whispers.

If it weren’t for the absolutely scandalous thing they just did, Eddie would feel exposed like this, naked while Richie is still fully dressed apart from his shirt being half unbuttoned. Richie sets Eddie back down on the ground and walks back into the kitchen and comes back with a wipe to clean Eddie off a bit. Eddie sighs happily as he puts his boxers and sweater back on and they walk up the stairs to their bedroom. When they get into bed and Eddie is safely wrapped in Richie’s thick arms he hears Richie softly whisper in the dark ‘I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to look at our kitchen the same way’.


End file.
